Let me Go
by InkyHeart
Summary: She loved him, but he lied. He loved her but she didn't know it was him. Two Diaries one secret. Does she still love him when it's all said and done with? HG/DM One-shot


The girl of his dreams stood there

The girl of his dreams stood there. It tore him up inside but he never showed emotions. Ever. The only way to not show love was to make fun. He just watched her walk away. He knew he would be talking to her later, even if she didn't know it. He couldn't help staring at her. He couldn't help loving her. He couldn't. And it ate him alive. He could have any girl in his own house but he chose the one girl he just couldn't seem to get close enough to. He had to choose the one girl who hated everything about him. Who loved him but didn't know who he was.

"Oi Draco lets go" someone behind him said. He couldn't even register the voice because he was so caught up in loving the girl who only loved him fictionally. If she had known who he was she would… She could never love him for who he was. She wouldn't. He only sighed and walked back to his house. It would be the only way to ever be able to talk to her. The diary. It held his love, or well she held the other half of the thing that kept him sane. She could talk to him, he could talk back. He didn't even figure it out until she told him her name. After that he told her his fake name. Kaleb. With that name they had fallen for each other. It was a mistake he soon got over.

As he walked the halls he only continued to grow more and more depressed. His love loved him. He should be happy. Except the little thing that tells you right from wrong was gnawing at him, she loved him, but she didn't know who he was. He suddenly went into flashback mode.

_If I tell you my name you have to not laugh at who I am!_

_I promise!_

_Ok… My name is Hermione Granger…_

…

_Oh I know who you are, you're really smart!_

_Thank you, so are you going to tell me your name?_

_Oh right uh… My name is Kaleb Ryan.. __**Draco Malfoy**_ _**ran through his head**_

The memory made his smile.

_Uh Kaleb… I know it would be kind of weird but do you want to meet?_

He didn't reply right away.

_Kaleb?_

_Oh sorry I was staring off into space. What did you say/write?_

_Ha, I just asked if you maybe wanted to meet?_

_Um. Sure when? _

_Astronomy tower four-o-clock tomorrow night._

_Sure, I'll be there._

_Cool, see you then!_

_**-**_

_Kaleb?_

_Yeah?_

_Promise not to laugh at me?_

_Sure._

_I think I love you._

'_Mione, I love you and I have since the second time we wrote to each other. _

_**-**_

_Hermione… _

_Yes…_

_If I tell you something will you promise you'll say you love me anyway?_

_I promise…_

_Well I'm not exactly who I say I am._

_Hm?_

_Well for one my name's not Kaleb, it's D-_

_D what?_

_Kaleb?_

_KALEB??_

**He had gotten scared. He ran out of the room waiting for the feeling of guilt to disappear. He couldn't tell her. He knew she wouldn't love him anymore. That was only two days ago.**

As he went back out of his flashbacks. He felt so wrong loving her. But he couldn't help it. But he was going to tell her. The moment he got back.

_**Later… (**__Hermione, __**Draco)**_

_**Hermione?**_

_Hey D._

_**What's up?**_

_Not much. Just a little fight._

_**Yeah I'm sorry about that.**_

_Why?_

_**Because I was there.**_

_No you weren't._

_**I was. I never told you my full name.**_

_I know you just wrote D._

_**Well just know this, I love you. More than you could ever know. And everything I've done for you was only because I know you could never really love me, and I fully understand if you leave and never talk to me again after this.**_

_That could never happen, I really do love you._

_**Well. You probably won't after this, My name is Draco Malfoy.**_

_You're kidding right?_

_**No. I wish I was though. I love you Hermione.**_

_Draco. If you love me so much why do you always hurt me?_

_**Because I only fell in love with you after we started talking, and if I stopped hurting yoou Potter would suspect something.**_

_So?_

_**He'd kill me.**_

…

_I know._

_**So if you never want to talk to me again I understand.**_

_How can I hate you, when your everything I ever wanted?_

_**Because I hurt you on a daily bases.**_

_But I understand your reasons._

_**I love you.**_

_I know._

_**Will you ever be able to say it back.**_

_I don't know if I can go that far yet._

_**I understand.**_

_I guess I should go._

_**I guess we should go down to dinner huh?**_

_Yeah._

_**I guess I'll see you around.**_

_Yeah._

_Oh and Draco?_

_**Yeah?  
**__I love you._

_**I love you too Hermione.**_

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
Or one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And your not something I deserve_

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, let me go_

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
And I know what I'm going through_

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go, let me go_

_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
But all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows, who knows_

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go_

_(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know who I am_

_(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know me._


End file.
